Akari Ichijou
Character Synopsis Akari Ichijou (一条 あかり Ichijō Akari?) is a character in The Last Blade. She was a minor protagonist in the first two games, but by the third game she became the main protagonist. Akari is a master onmyōji, a kind of supernatural sorcerer. She is the definition of a prodigy in the art of onmyōdō as by age fourteen she was able to summon the most grotesque and powerful of all supernatural creatures, and not only that but binds them to her will and tames them. Her skill has set her apart from many other onmyōji as she is on par with the Four Gods of her verse and many other divine beings. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-C 'with lesser summons '| 6-B w'ith Fuu and Suigetsu '| High 6-A 'with Otakemaru, Suigetsu and various summons '| 5-B 'with Hyakki Yagyou, sealing, Otakemaru, and other summons '| 4-B ' with Shokuin and various summons '| 4-A 'with Mubou and various summons '| Likely higher Verse: 'The Last Blade '''Name: '''Akari Ichijou '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Human, Onmyōji '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Seal Manipulation (Akari as an onmyoji has learned the art of seals and is a master as she is able to seal anything from her foes, to their powers, even a a world. This includes even the most powerful supernatural creatures), Summoning (Akari can summon hundreds or more various creatures from yokai, oni's, yurei's, shinigami's, shikigami's, and more. All with a wide array of abilities. Some even being godlike or gods), Possession (Akari can summon creatures capable of possessing and controlling her foes),Curse Manipulation, Healing, Doppleganger (with Hagure Hitogata, akari can create a clone of her opponents an exact and perfect copy. That not only copies their appearance, but also her opponents tactics, personality, and powers and abilities. She can also make hagure turn into her), Mimicry (Akari can use Hagure Hitogata to turn her into her foes with the same abilities, tactics, etc), Elemental Manipulation (With her summons akari has full control over the four elements of fire, water, earth, and wind, along with the spiritual versions of said elements), Lightning Manipulation (With Raigou and raijū akari has full control over lightning and can make it rain down endlessly upon her foes), Ice Manipulation (With various summons akari can manipulate ice and summon blizzards), Light Manipulation (With Mubou akari can manipulate light in its purest and brightest state to blind her foes, ruin their senses and even light entire solar systems), Darkness Manipulation (With Ashura, akari can manipulate darkness and use it for attacks or to create dark voids to encase her foes in), Luck Manipulation (With various yokai, akari can manipulate the luck and fortune of her foes making them lucky or extremely unlucky), Illusion Manipulation (With various summons, akari can create powerful and convincing illusions. Some that can be felt and are so great you believe you're interacting with real people, objects and beings. Others are mere projections that can be made in great number making it risky to her foes), Death Manipulation (With certain summons, akari has control over death), Necromancy (With other summons, akari has access to necromancy is able to use the spirits/souls of the dead to battle or resurrect dead beings to fight for or with her), Mental Manipulation (With some summons, akari can attack a person mentally and possibly drive them insane or drive them to suicide. With others most notably Nurarihiyon , can immediately brainwash human and all powerful creature alike into serving him with his mere presence alone. Someone who akari can summon and control), Magic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (With some summons, akari can manipulate the weather and create storms. Including storms of the supernatural sense, such as making fire rain from the sky with beings like Otakemaru ), Season Manipulation (With beings like Shokuin, akari can manipulate the seasons. For example when Shokuin inhales it becomes summer, when he exhales it becomes winter), Solar Manipulation (With certain summons, akari can manipulate solar power. This is most notable with Shokuin a solar deity said to be the embodiment of the sun itself), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Lava Manipulation (With some summons, akari can manipulate lava), Soul Manipulation (Akari has the ability to damage and seal souls. She can also manipulate soul or spirit energy to attack and defend), Clairvoyance, Force Field Manipulation (Akari can use her magic or seals to create a powerful force field or barrier round her to shield her from attacks), Teleportation (Akari can open dimensional portals to anywhere she desires and go inside and appear anywhere she desires to throw off her foes, this also isn't limited to the inside of her summons stomachs in which she can go into without worry of harm), Dimensional Portals (Akari can open portals to other dimensions instantly and can even have her foes dragged into these portals by various creatures she summons. These can also lead to the inside of a creatures mouth or stomach), Etc. 'Destructive Ability: Island Level '''(With beings like Enjaku twin demons of fire and Raigou a being of lightning they both hold power to ravage and destroy islands with ease) | '''Country Level (Fuu and Suigetsu beings of water and can create floods and hurricanes capable of destroying countries) | Multi Continent Level '(Suigetsu has the ability to flood the world while beings like Otakemaru with his power alone was capable of shaking the entirety of earth) | '''Planet Level '(Akari is capable of sealing off Hell's Portal/Gate a planet sized alternate world home of demons, and with Hyakki Yagyou she is merging the spirit world with earth according to lore of the Hyakki Yagyou, Otakemaru has power to destroy earth) | 'Solar System Level '(Akari has Shokuin the embodiment of the sun but also holds various summons who in Asian lore can create constellations or destroy them) | 'Multi Solar System Level '(Akari with certain summons can affect multiple solar systems, this is most notable with Mubou who can light up one to multiple solar systems instantly ) | 'Likely Higher '(Akari still holds many unknown creatures in her arsenal all with varying abilities. This includes Nurarihiyon who is stated be the strongest and most powerful of all yokai and creatures and that all others must reverence and respect him) 'Speed: FTL '(Managed to not only easily match a being that had become pure light but also outmatched it in speed and struck it down ) | 'FTL+ '(With various summons she can ride or by enhancing her speed with a spell) | 'MFTL '(She could sense and follow the movement of Mubou who was traveling through solar systems at unknown speeds , and can ride him to travel at speeds much faster than light possibly higher) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Island Class | Country Class '''with various summons | Multi Continent Class with Otakemaru and others '| Planet Class '''with Otakemaru, Ashura and others | '''Solar System Class '''with Shokuin and others | '''Multi Solar System Class '''with Mubou and others '| Likely Higher Durability: Island Level '(Easily withstood attacks from Island Level warriors and creatures) '| Country Level '(Was able to easily fight back and defend herself against creatures capable of destroying countries in her early teens) '| Multi Continent Level '(Easily able to to defeat and tame Multi Continent level threats) '| Planet Level '(She was able to take hits from suppressed deities like the four gods and still keep going) '| Solar System Level '(Was able to take blows from the four gods) '| Multi Solar System Level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: 'Multi Solar System 'Intelligence: Gifted Genius '''(Akari was able to master the art of Onmyodo with no struggles and even learned the advanced usages of the art with ease. Something that others like her spend their entire lives learning.She also learned all the strengths and weaknesses of the beings at her command) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List Of Equipment: '''Meian (Light and Darkness), a heihaku, various weapons * '''Onmyōdō - Akari is an onmyōji, a kind of supernatural sorcerer. She is extremely talented in onmyōdō, and has the ability to summon and bind evil spirits to her will. Onmyōdō is notoriously difficult for most people to learn, but Akari is a natural at the practice, and can summon the most grotesque and powerful of supernatural creatures with ease. ** Summoning - Akari's specialty lies in the art of summoning. She can summon a variety of monsters, spirits and demons from Makai and into the material world. She also binds them to her will, taming the most wicked of creatures and using them to further her goals. She may use them in combat, but she usually tends to use her creatures for menial tasks as well, such as serving her tea. Her vast powers of summoning let her conjure a myriad of creatures, such as shikigami, yokai, yurei and oni, all with the most varied forms and powers. She may also summon Hagure Hitogata. Her strongest magic allows her to summon several demons at once, a powerful feat, which is based on the concept of Hyakki Yagyou. ** Teleportation - Akari can open dimensional portals with her magic, and uses them to teleport and confuse her enemies. ** Doppelganger - Akari can create a clone of her opponent, an exact copy of her enemy, having not only his/her appearance, but also, her opponent's powers. Her usual tactics when using this power is to teleport to a safer distance, while her clone takes care of the fighting for her. This doppelganger is actually Hagure Hitogata. ** Sealing - Akari can use her abilities to seal her opponents, making them unable to use their powers and special techniques. To do so, Akari uses her ofuda and places them on the opponent. This move actually consumes some of Akari's energy. Also, by using the ofuda, she may negate opponents' projectiles or cause a mystical electric discharge if the enemy touches it. ** Spirit energy - Akari can infuse some of her attacks with spiritual energy, which causes damage if the opponent simply touches it. *** Kotetsu - a fox mononoke who is a pet of the Ichijou family. It can transform into a spiritual blade for Akari. *** Suigetsu - a four hundred year old kappa who can control water. When Akari asks for it, he can morph into a water spear for her use. *** Enjaku - twin fire spirits who are excitable and talkative beings. They can become twin fire swords for Akari to use. *** Fuu - a wind using mononoke who is likely a karasu tengu. Innocent and friendly, but likes to play occasional pranks. She can become a wind powered fan for Akari to use. *** Raigou - a kind lightning powered mononoke who likes to eat. Isn't the brightest character but has a lot of strength. Akari can ask him to become a thunder hammer for her. *** Ashura - Not to be confused with Asura. A multi-armed mononoke who controls darkness. It doesn't like to talk to others too much and is only concerned with the warrior's life. When Akari asks for it, he can transform to be her darkness inspired tekko for her. *** Mubou - A one-eyed mononoke who has light powers. Doesn't like to cause conflict and is very peace loving. It can become a shield of light on Akari's command. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SNK Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artist Category:Illusionist Category:Hyponists Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Benders Category:Light Novel Category:Darkness Users Category:The Last Blade Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healer Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Weapons Master Category:Solar Wielders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Sealers Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Disease Users Category:Priests Category:Mind Controllers